1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bonding methods and bonded structures.
2. Related Art
Methods of forming a film on a substrate in patterns of a predetermined shape are known. For example, JP-A-2006-289226 discloses a method in which a liquid material that contains the film material is applied onto a substrate in a predetermined shape to form a patterned liquid coating, which is then dried to form a film in patterns of the predetermined shape.
The method of forming a patterned film using such liquid materials has application in electrically bonding the conductive terminals of two substrates together, in which case a bonding film containing a heat- or light-curable resin and conductive particles is formed on the terminal of the substrate in a predetermined shape.
However, the method in which the liquid material is applied onto such terminals is problematic in that, depending on the wettability of the liquid material for the substrate, the liquid coating applied in the predetermined shape spreads over the substrate, and thus lowers the patterning accuracy of the resulting film.